


Бурьян и крапива, вереск и терновник

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1649 год. Гражданская война, Карл II в изгнании, а Англия с Францией вновь препираются и знают друг друга, пожалуй, слишком хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бурьян и крапива, вереск и терновник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weeds and Nettles, Briars and Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13127) by pyrrhiccomedy. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/474726).

**1649г.**

— Ты собираешься увидеться с мальчиком? — осведомился Франция.  
— Не неси вздор.

Англия был в чёрном с ног до головы. Он неподвижно стоял под порывами ветра с Южного канала и не смотрел ни на Францию, ни на крохотный дом своего наследного принца, ни на истощённых голодом лошадей, устало топтавшихся в стойле. Он смотрел на волны и щурился на серо-белое солнце, плотно сжав челюсти. 

Франция плюхнулся на большой валун рядом с посыпанной гравием дорожкой, вынул из рукава апельсин и принялся его чистить. 

— Он бы не прочь повидаться с тобой.  
— Он пытался со мной повидаться последние пять лет, — Англия вдохнул солёный воздух и мотнул головой. Его волосы временно улеглись аккуратно. — Мой лорд-протектор успешно ограждал меня от разных… неловких встреч.  
— Полагаю, юный Карл был весьма настойчив, — согласился Франция, роняя под ноги длинную спираль кожуры. — Ты мог хотя бы написать. 

Англия опустил взгляд.  
— Я пишу, — ответил он чуть тише.

Зная, что Англия не смотрит, Франция вскинул брови. Следующая спираль полетела в кусты.

— И что наш маленький принц? Отвечает?  
— Лорд-протектор…  
— …успешно ограждает тебя от неловких встреч с твоей собственной корреспонденцией, — закончил за него Франция. — Разумеется. 

Англия перевёл взгляд на воду и спрятал руки в карманы. Франция не мог разглядеть выражение его лица. 

— Итак, — Франция ткнул долькой апельсина в сторону дома, — он сейчас вон там. Ты мог бы поговорить с ним начистоту прямо сейчас.  
— Нет, — Англия упрямо склонил голову. — Это будет слишком. Лорд-протектор бы…  
— Послушай, — перебил его Франция, — а мы можем хотя бы сейчас говорить не о нём? У нас в последнее время нормальные разговоры случаются всё реже. Я начинаю скучать по ним. 

Англия скривился.  
— Представь, каково мне. 

Франция представлял куда чаще, чем ему бы хотелось. От этого становилось неуютно. Он ненавидел Англию, конечно же, всегда терпеть не мог, и не представлял, с чего ему вдруг менять своё мнение; за долгие годы и десятилетия изменилась разве что сила неприязни в целом. Но после пуританской революции ненавидеть Англию стало не так приятно. У Англии в глазах поселилась какая-то новая тоска, появилось что-то загнанное и тяжёлое. Франции казалось, что Англию заперли в чулане и заглушили его голос. Воображение рисовало, как Англия прилагает все усилия, чтоб хранить молчание, вместо того, чтоб выбить дверь пинком. Картина рисовалась отвратительная. 

Англия был рождён, чтоб крушить чуланы.

— Мы сейчас о твоём принце, — напомнил Франция. — К которому ты приехал, но решил не навещать. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты столь кокетлив.  
— У меня нет принца, — Англия, кажется, решил, что это единственный ответ, который не будет ниже его достоинства.  
— Да будет тебе, — отмахнулся Франция, сжевал дольку и взялся за следующую. — Из всех нас ты последний действительно отречёшься от монархии. Иначе представь, что бы было, если бы Артур вернулся к несуществующему трону?  
— _Реставрация_ , — ощерился Англия тотчас, порывисто и неистово. Он поднял голову, заметно вздрагивая всем телом. 

Франция блеснул усмешкой.  
— О, ты всё-таки сохранил частичку себя, дорогой. Отлично сработано.

Англия поиграл желваками, глядя на темнеющие скалы, и попытался разжать кулаки. Его пальцы судорожно дёрнулись и сжались снова раз, другой. Плечи словно окаменели. 

Франция махнул рукой в сторону дома, удобнее пристроившись на валуне. 

— Так почему же ты всё-таки не хочешь говорить с ним? 

Англия бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

— Я убил его отца.  
— Отрубил ему голову, — согласился Франция и одёрнул манжет. — Блестящее цареубийство, должен сказать. Лучшее из тех, что я видел.  
— Так помоги мне, Франция…

Из всех проявлений Англии, которые делали его привлекательным, яростный Англия на грани физической расправы над кем-нибудь, пожалуй, нравился Франции больше всего. 

— Ты сам опустил топор, кстати? Я так и не узнал.  
— Ступай в задницу.  
— Разве под пуританским правительством это допустимо? 

На шее Англии заметно дёрнулась жилка. 

— Я бы сказал, что допустимо как раз только _под_ правительством.

Франция ухмыльнулся. Англия с виду едва сдерживался, чтоб его не ударить. 

— Но Карл ведь простил бы тебя, — продолжил Франция. — У него доброе сердце.  
— Он не имеет права меня прощать, — тут же отозвался Англия. — Не сейчас, когда я даже не могу предложить ему корону его отца.  
— То есть, — медленно начал Франция, — ты считаешь, что справедливее будет обрубить Карлу все связи с тобой и оставить его прозябать в нищете и безвестности на Бог знает сколько, отвергнутого собственной страной, чем увидеться с ним, поговорить и оказать поддержку, даже если она нематериальна сейчас? — ветер дёрнул полу его камзола. Франция лениво прижал её локтем и снова занялся апельсином.  
— Нематериальная поддержка оскорбительна, — отрезал Англия. — И в каком смысле «Бог знает сколько»? Ты ведь уже предложил ему помощь, разве нет?  
— Дорогой, ты что, предлагаешь мне вторгнуться к тебе? — заинтересовался Франция. Он наклонился поближе и опёрся локтем о колено.  
— Я спросил, какие у тебя планы, Франция.  
— Я пообещал то, что в моих силах, — беспечно ответил Франция. Неудивительно, что после всех пламенных речей о неприкосновенности монархии, которые последовали за маленьким переворотом Англии, тот вполне справедливо мог посчитать Францию чуточку…  
— Ты двуличный ублюдок, — Англия шагнул в его сторону.

Франция подхватился на ноги. 

— У меня тоже не всё гладко, знаешь! Я не могу бросить всё и нянчиться с твоими изгнанными принцами…

Англия сгрёб его за плечо и притянул к себе. 

— Ты сидишь здесь и жрёшь чёртовы свежие фрукты, пока лошади этого мальчика умирают с голоду в стойле!  
— Не только лошади, — рассмеялся Франция и забросил в рот ещё дольку апельсина. Англия был так близко, что Франция слышал его гневное дыхание. — Принц тоже голодает. 

Англия заехал ему кулаком в лицо и пихнул обратно на валун. Франция упёрся каблуками в землю, оттолкнулся и кое-как встал на ноги, потирая заметную отметину на щеке. По его пальцам стекал сок от раздавленного апельсина.

— Осторожнее, — предупредил Франция, всё так же улыбаясь. — Ещё чуть-чуть, и ты сам станешь как Кромвель.

Англия плюнул на землю между ними. Франция достал из нагрудного кармана платок и тщательно вытер пальцы. 

— Прокорми хотя бы мальчика, — после долгого молчания сказал Англия, не глядя на Францию.  
— Это приказ или просьба? — Франция аккуратно сложил платок, уголки к уголкам.  
— Это драная элементарная порядочность, кусок ты дерьма.  
— А, — вздохнул Франция. — Мы ведь оба знаем, что у меня её нет и в помине. 

Англия скрестил на груди руки и уставился в землю. Он казался совсем исхудалым и маленьким, стоя так на ветру.

— Тогда это просьба, — сказал он наконец.  
— От твоего имени или от имени мальчика? — Франция заправил платок назад в карман.  
— От его, чёрт побери. 

Франция изящно махнул рукой в сторону костлявых лошадей. 

— Ты уже мог оценить, как я щедр по отношению к нему.  
— От моего, тогда, — прошипел Англия и вцепился пальцами в складки рукавов. Он помолчал и добавил уже тише: — Бога ради.  
— Ради Бога? — уточнил Франция, явно наслаждаясь. — Или ради тебя?  
— Ради меня.  
— Тогда я начну выдавать ему больше на карманные расходы, — смилостивился Франция. Англия расслабился немного, выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Но, дорогой… — Франция протянул руку и коснулся его плеча. Англия дёрнулся и глянул ему в глаза.  
— Вся эта каша с лордом-протектором… тебе придётся расхлёбывать её самому. Ты знаешь, что никто не придёт тебе на помощь, — негромко произнёс Франция. 

Англия вздохнул и отвёл взгляд, невидяще уставившись на волны. 

— И, надеюсь, ты разберёшься как можно скорее, — добавил Франция. 

Англия расправил плечи и стряхнул его руку. 

— Мне казалось, тебе нравится моё положение.  
— Разве что немножко.  
— От меня больше никаких проблем, — сказал Англия полным отвращения к себе самому тоном.  
— Angleterre, именно поэтому я почти этим не наслаждаюсь. 

Англия фыркнул.

— Скучаешь, да?  
— Каждый день, — заверил его Франция.  
— Ты не можешь жить без неприятностей  
— Я много без чего не могу жить.

Англия хмыкнул, одёрнул камзол и пригладил пятернёй волосы. Это не особо помогло. 

— Я возвращаюсь. У меня полно дел важнее тебя.  
— Как всегда, — подсказал Франция.  
— Как всегда, — упавшим голосом согласился Англия. Он бросил бессильный взгляд на дом и помедлил, прежде чем отвернуться. — Только…  
— Да хватит уже, angleterre. Я понимаю, у тебя сейчас чёрная полоса, но это не повод прогибаться. Я не дам твоему принцу голодать, хотя это было бы весьма весело.  
— Катись к чёрту, бесхребетный ты тюфяк и ублюдок, — буднично сказал ему Англия.  
— Вот так-то лучше. Поезжай уже. 

Англия развернулся, опустил голову и зашагал по тропинке на склоне, сунув руки в карманы и ссутулив плечи. Гравий хрустел под его сапогами.

Франция смотрел ему вслед, пока силуэт Англии не окрасился серым, сливаясь с горизонтом. Англия скрылся в карете, возвращаясь назад, в свой чулан, к своей паршивой революции. 

Вновь поговорить им предстояло очень и очень не скоро.

**Author's Note:**

> ● Английская революция XVII века обернулась конфликтом парламента и короля, вылившегося в гражданскую войну. В этот же период разгорелась религиозная войну между англиканами и пуританами.  
> ● Король Карл I был казнен в 1649 году. Его сын, Карл II, жил в изгнании во Франции на то время. Несмотря на то, что у юного Карла были родственники во французской королевской семье, обстоятельства вскоре сложились так, что Карл вынужден был питаться одним плесневелым хлебом. Позднее Карл отправился в Гаагу, а затем — в Шотландию в надежде заручиться поддержкой своих попыток вернуться на трон, однако Реставрация наступила только после того, как Оливер Кромвель скончался от болезни в 1658 году.


End file.
